Wilbur: Fish Out of Water/Transcript
Prologue/Undersea Kingdom * '''Ernie''': ''[humming but notices the audience]'' Hi there everybody! Welcome to the movie! Hey, You're so glad to came! Now this movie... * '''Bert''': Ernie! Listen, Ernie. I'm going to take a swimming lesson. Have you seen my swimsuit? * '''Ernie''': Uh, no Bert. I haven't. * '''Bert''': Oh. * '''Ernie''': Now, this movie you're about to see is all about Wilbur. And the movie will also be introducing our newest friend. Can you guess who? * '''Audience:''' A gorilla. * '''Ernie:''' No. That's silly. * '''Audience:''' A bear. * '''Ernie:''' I'll give you a hint. This animal had no legs, and it could swim with their fins. * '''Audience:''' A fish. * '''Ernie:''' Yes. A fish. And this fish's name in the movie is "Ed Red". * '''Bert''': Who are you talking too? * '''Ernie''': The audience, Bert. They're right there. * '''Bert''': Huh? * '''Ernie''': See? * '''Bert''': ''[gasps]'' Wow, look at all of those people! Hey, nice cardigan. ''[laughs with Ernie]'' * '''Ernie''': Now, in this movie, both Wilbur and Ed are going to need your help. They want you to save the world from Ed's evil dad. * '''Bert''': Uh, how do we start? * '''Ernie''': It's easy. Just count backwards from 10. * '''Bert''': Okay! * '''Ernie''': You see, Bert. That's how you start a movie, Bert. * '''Bert''': Oh! * '''Ernie''': Can you all help us count backwards from 10? * '''Audience''': Yeah! * '''Ernie''': Well, roll out! ''[The screen shows a film countdown]'' * '''Everyone''': 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. ''[The screen changes to a underwater place]'' * '''Ernie''': Hey, uh, Bert? Don't you think you going put some clothes on now? * '''Bert''': What? ''[notices he's still naked]'' Aahh!! Aaahhh!!! Ernie! ''[runs off]'' * '''Ernie''': ''[giggles]'' Enjoy the movie, everybody. TBA The Beginning/Opening Credits * Paramount Pictures and Universal Presents * A Nickelodeon Production * "Wilbur: Fish Out of Water" Ed Red Gets Caught Late For School * '''Cardigan''': Hey Wilbur, you wanna get a bucket to carry your fish? * '''Wilbur''': A bucket! Yeah, yeah, yeah! * '''Cardigan''': It's in my backpack. I need your help, Templeton. Will you open my backpack so I can carry the fish around? You have to say "''backpack!''" * '''Wilbur''': Say backpack, say backpack! * '''Templeton:''' Backpack! * '''Cardigan''': Louder! * '''Templeton:''' Backpack!!! * '''Backpack:''' ''Backpack, Backpack!'' * ''Backpack, Backpack!'' * ''I'm the backpack loaded up'' * ''with things and nick-knacks too'' * ''Anything that you might need'' * ''I got inside for you.'' * ''Backpack, Backpack!'' * ''Backpack, Backpack!'' * ''Yeah!'' * Hola, I have lots of stuff, but Wilbur wants to find something he can fill with water to carry the fish. Can they fill this with water? Can they fill this with water? Oops, that has holes. Can they fill this with water? (Cursor clicks it) Yes, so he can fill a pail with water to carry the fish. Good thinking. Muy bien! Yum yum yum yum yum yum! Delicioso! * '''Cardigan''': Thanks! * TBA Ed Red Speaks Return to the Sea Transformation Ed Red's Typhon Almost Home It's Ham The Moon's Gravity Lady of the Sea Water At Your Door A Magical Boat From Sea to Land Where is Mom? Underwater Paradise Wilbur's Test Balance Restored End Credits